Alleviating
by iBroken
Summary: SasuNaru When left beaten and half dead in an alleyway by Sakura, Naruto should have died. But a surprising interference brings life back into an almost dead Naruto.


**Alleviating**

By: Depressionist-Obsessionist

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Anime**: Naruto

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt-Comfort

--

**Summary**: [SasuNaru] When left beaten and half dead in an alleyway by Sakura, Naruto should have died. But a surprising interference brings life back into an almost dead Naruto.

**Warnings**: YAOI, IMPLICATIONS, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS IF IT DISTURBS YOU?

--

**Authoress Note:**

This story is to apologize for being away so long. Thanks to our readers, our peoples, and everyone else who supports SasuNaru. 3 Love all of you so much!

- Obsessionist (Depressionist-Obsessionist)

For anyone who also reads my Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED DESTINY Fanfiction. YES, this story is a copy of Eternally. I thought, hell, why not do a SasuNaru version. Obviously, some things changed. 3 Read Eternally if you really want to, by the way. You don't have to know any of the characters. You just really have to understand that beating up your boyfriend and cheating on him isn't the ideal way to maintain your relationship.

- Obsessionist(Depressionist-Obsessionist)

--

**Slam**

**Thump**

**Crack**

**Bang**

**Crack**

Sai wiped his hands on his shirt as he stared down at the mess they had made of that boy. No one knew how much time it took for him to accomplish this. Not that he enjoyed making messes of random people, certainly not since his mother was murdered in a 'random' theft at a 'random' store. But rather, he had this planned out for months, days. He knew why he was doing this, and who the target was. But the most important part was _why_ he chose that short, cute looking blond boy for a target.

Simply put, two months ago, he met the pink-haired girl at a mall. At the time, that boy wasn't with her. She was fuckin' gorgeous, as he had put it. Her beautiful body, perfect curves, beautiful breasts. All of her enticed him, aside of her forehead, which jutted out too proudly. He had walked to her, said a few words, offered a drink at a bar, then dragged her to a nearby hotel and done her. She was really good, a virgin, obviously. And hell, he was glad.

But then, as he got to spend more time with her, she one day slipped that she had a _boyfriend. _He hated hearing it. He had lost his temper and demanded she tell him his name, or he would leave her. Leave her all alone, forever. Hearing him, she sputtered out the name without conscious realization of what she was saying.

"_Uzu-Uzumaki Naruto! Just don't leave me, Sai, please don't!"_

He had instantly called up a few of his buddies: Suigetsu, Juugo, and Yamato. But more so, he called up his girl, Karin, and arranged a meeting between them. He met them in Tanzaku town, telling Sakura he had to go there for a few days for work. A lie. They formed a plan, there, where they would get rid of Uzumaki Naruto.

So here they were. Only one Uzumaki Naruto in the entire world. And believe it or not, but he is a sad person. No family, no friends; just one girlfriend who fell for him because of his inheritance. They had told Sakura to lure him to a restaurant just near an alleyway, in order to continue their plan.

--

Sakura groaned as she and Naruto walked down a street. Why did he have that look in his eyes. The one that said he was excited. Her stupid mute boyfriend; why was he so unresponsive? Aside of his smiles and bright eyes, all he did was stare at her. They were near the alleyway. Now it was her turn to get back at him. She smiled at the slight wave of Sai's, before which two hands grasped Naruto and pulled him in the alleyway. She stood still, watching as Sai and three of his male friends beat Naruto up.

A slam into the wall, his head was bleeding. A stab into the gut with shards of broken glass, and that too was bleeding. Yamato, one of Sai's closest friends, took out a gun and shot Naruto in the knees, preventing movement. Suigetsu and Juugo, two wrestlers, grabbed Naruto and slammed his back into a wall continuously. His body was breaking down, and she felt so, so happy at seeing him in such terrible condition. This was revenge, bloody revenge for never fully appreciating her. For never buying her what she wanted, despite having a job.

Finally, Naruto dropped to the ground, coughing up blood, bleeding all over, and looked at her. A pleading look came over his blue eyes, innocent blue eyes, and he opened his mouth. He whimpered and let his arm reach forward, calling for her. Silently, his eyes said words that she knew Naruto couldn't.

_H-help me... h-help me, S-Sakura-chan..._

She looked to the side, putting on an annoyed look. She hated him, so much. Sai walked over to her, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips. Naruto's pained look didn't affect her. Sai then slipped a knife into her hand, before stepping aside. He was telling her to end it, to be his alone. She walked over to Naruto and looked down, putting on a look of pure hatred for Naruto.

"You always didn't appreciate me, Naruto. You never cared... when I came to you, begged for you to buy me something. You never looked out for me," she said. Tears were slipping down Naruto's face by now, but she continued on. "Well now, you'll die," she whispered, an evil smile coming over her face."And for once, I'm happy about it. I'll be with Sai now, away from you, while you rot away to death here."

She knelt down and stabbed him in the stomach, ending her relationship with him.

--

Sasuke was tired of people following him around. One of the reasons why he was in a disguise, sneaking around the slums of Konohagakure. His sunglasses, brown hat, brown coat, and black shoes, disguised him very easily. So he wasn't heir of the Uchiha Business', Uchiha Sasuke, but rather some strange man in the middle of the street.

It was quiet here, and Sasuke loved quiet so much. He couldn't help but let a faint smile fill his face at the silence. He should sneak away more often. No risk of people seeing him, people chasing him, here. He couldn't ask for a better day for himself.

He stopped at the sight of blood dripping down an alleyway. Of course he wasn't dumb enough to go there. What if someone harmed him when he stepped there? He had a long life to live, and he couldn't risk getting hurt. But a part of him was drawn there. A human part of him dared to think, what if someone was hurt?

Snarling at his weakness, he walked into the alleyway, prepared for almost anything, except the first thing his eyes landed on.

Soft blond hair, matted down by blood.

Instantly, an urge to protect overtook his body, his mind. Walking over, he knelt down, grasped the person and stood up. They were light. He knew they had lost too much blood. He knew they were alive. The gentle up and down of their chest proved it. This _boy_ was so injured, but alive. He had to save him, somehow.

Growling, he ran down the street towards his hotel room, somewhere uptown. He could only pray that someone was there to help him.

--

Sasuke watched as Itachi looked over the small boy's condition once more. So far, he and Itachi had bandaged, cleaned and inspected his wounds once over. It was important that they disinfect his stomach; glass shards had gotten in here. He had been beaten up on purpose. The gun shot in his knees showed this was well planned, well aimed.

Itachi looked back at Sasuke and nodded. "He'll be fine for now. Call me back in an hour, so I can change them," he said. His older brother stood up, before which walking over to him, and hugging his body tightly. Sasuke wasn't used to, anything too physical. But Itachi had a special bond with him. Itachi smiled down at him. As always, his brother knew too much. "I don't know why you rescued him, but I am proud. You saved one life," he said. "I don't see what happened to him. But he must be in pain. I pray he is okay."

When his brother had left, Sasuke knelt beside the bed and placed a hand on a tanned cheek. The three scars along them were natural. But still, who could hurt someone so beautiful? Sasuke was love struck at first sight. There was nothing more innocent, more beautiful than the small blond before him. He was amazed already. But his terrible condition prevented him from performing any perverted activities he was certain he would get a chance to do. He only focused on helping him heal. For now, anyway.

He sighed and placed a hand on the blond's forehead, brushing his hair away from his forehead. The bandages didn't suit his tanned skin. "Who could do this to you, dobe?" he asked. The nickname fit; dumb blond, a dobe. But it wasn't an insult. Already he knew he would love the boy no matter how he behaved. Shaking his head, Sasuke looked back at the blond's stomach, where a large bandage kept his body together.

The person who did this to him would honestly pay for it. Not with money, but with things much more precious to them. He would make sure they pay.

--

A week passed by.

Sasuke continued to look after the blond, leaving the business meetings to Itachi. His older brother understood his insane obsession with the blond boy he had come to accumulate. Sasuke only wanted to see the blond well, and he wanted a chance. One chance to be in his life, to show him just how good it can be.

After, of course, he got his chance to ruin the person who hurt the innocent boy.

Sighing at his laptop, Sasuke couldn't help but wish he could find the boy's identity. One thing, even one thing, that showed him who he was. He continued to look through the lists and lists of people in the residential list of that slum, but no one even remotely resembled the angelic blond that he had been graced with.

He stopped, a sudden smirk filling his face. He had spoken too soon.

The screen showed a blond man, with deep blue eyes, and a bright smile. That had to be him. It was him, Sasuke was sure. The name read Uzumaki Naruto, a resident of the slums who owned an apartment. He wasn't wealthy, even a little, but the money didn't seem to be much to him, because a note was added that he purchased ramen daily, and in abandon. Perfect, for Sasuke anyway.

Closing his eyes, smugly, Sasuke imagined holding the blond when he wasn't ill or half dead. The idea sounded amazing. He imagined holding the blond, and calling him _his _blond. It sounded so realistic, so wonderful; it just had to happen—

There was shuffling, and Sasuke instantly looked at the bed. All he could see was bright blue eyes peering at him.

--

Sasuke smiled as the blond shakily consumed the green tea he had brought for them both. Now he was healed enough to walk, stand. But the wound on his stomach stayed, and he needed crutches until a few more weeks. He didn't even speak one word. Sasuke didn't like it, not one bit. His blue eyes showed pain, not the joy Sasuke had seen in his photograph. No, this was not right. He intended to get to the bottom of this, somehow.

He really wished he could see him smile. If he could hear him say what happened, so he could get his revenge. Couldn't the blond see how in love he already was? He sighed. It was too long now. He had to talk to him about it. He had to do something now, before the silence drove him insane. "Dammit, dobe. Talk now or I'll make you," he snarled, under his breath.

At his words, the blond looked at him, a suddenly angry look on his face. His mouth opened, and Sasuke again, expected silence, but it didn't remain silent.

"Shut up, teme! I'm try'nna drink tea—"

Sasuke's eyes widened, and the blond dropped his tea. He placed his hands over his throat, shocked at the words coming out. "I-I... I just spoke," the blond said. It was a shock to both of them. Sasuke placed his tea on the table, walking over to the blond. He knelt down and looked up at him, waiting for more. That voice; he knew it would be just like that. Annoying, loud, but just what Sasuke needed at the time.

"You sound... beautiful."

The blond turned bright red. "Shut up, teme! I-I... I, can talk now. You have no idea how... different this feels," he whispered. Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto's, staring up at him. He was determined to set up camp in the blond's heart, and stay there. No one else had ever amazed him like this before. Certainly no one he had been forced with in the past.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips into the blond's, surprising the boy momentarily. He wanted this so badly. A chance to be with someone so happy. He knew he would get his chance, one way or another. A pale hand travelled down to the blond's borrowed pants, slipping in, to grip the navy blue boxers Sasuke had lent him. "Sa-Sasuke, t-too fast!" the blond mumbled. He grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling it back.

Even if the blond had stopped him, a smile made way onto Sasuke's face. So he had. Looking after, caring for the blond had paid off. Naruto loved him back. It was like a long dream had begun. He wished he could stay in this dream forever. But he was reminded of the revenge he needed to gain. Whoever had hurt Naruto was going to pay dearly. Naruto's mind seemed to be along similar parallel, only fear showed on his face. He knew what Sasuke wanted right now.

"Just say their names," Sasuke whispered. His soft voice should have comforted the blond boy. He only wanted to get revenge. Sasuke was, by no means, a violent man. He was only doing this for Naruto, for the one he had spent days, weeks, just waiting for. And now that the blond man was fully alive, he found his world had turned more beautiful. Just one thing needed to be changed. Naruto's ill fate needed to be avenged.

The blond held Sasuke's hand close and whimpered.

"Sakura-chan..."

--

She felt like crap. How could she be played around with so easily? Taking in deep, deep breaths, Sakura continued to wail on the ground. Her future had been a lie. Sai never intended to be with her. Sai never wanted to love her, to be her husband. He just wanted to have sex with her and then throw her aside.

Sniffling, Sakura continued to cry into her pillow. How did this happen? How did she just let go of Naruto, who was the most honest, most kind boy she had ever met? He had been so honest with her, always being sure to take care of her. Just because he had a low-paying job and needed money for his college degree, doesn't mean he wasn't generous to her. Why did she risk so much over Sai?

"Hehe. Pinky, how about a threesome with me and Kar-Kar?"

Sakura let out a sob and looked back at Sai and Karin. How could she not see that he was with another woman? How did she not miss the looks between them? He betrayed her! He used her for sex! Karin stuck her tongue out at him and pinned Sai to the bed again. "You know, Sakura, I'm better looking anyway. I mean, what's with the forehead? You're such a loser," she teased, before leaning down to kiss Sai.

Karin and Sai, all of these people, were the same. Sakura knew why Karin had fallen for Sai; he held an uncanny resemblance to Uchiha Sasuke, the most famous, handsome heir to the Uchiha Throne. Sakura had seen the resemblance and mistook her admiration for love. She had lost her true love to something like fake love. Her _Naruto_ had been stabbed, beaten; and she had only let it go on. She had stabbed him, her beloved boyfriend.

"N-Naruto... what did I do?" she whimpered. Sai only looked on her direction and shook his head, while Karin loosened his pants. She stood up. Where could she run off to now? No more Naruto, just her. Opening the door, Sakura raced out, crying all the while.

--

A night passed by, and Sasuke didn't leave Naruto's side even once. As night approached, Naruto was taken to his bedroom, where he lied down. Sasuke did consider going to his bedroom, but he knew Naruto would be afraid. He would be afraid of what this Sakura had done to him. Though the blond didn't elaborate on whom this female was, Sasuke knew she was an ex-lover. He knew Naruto was thoroughly broken by what she had done. And Sasuke assumed, she had done to Naruto what condition Sasuke had found him in.

So Sasuke kneeled by the bed, placing his arms on the bedding by Naruto's torso, and rested his head against it. He wouldn't disturb Naruto's sleep, but like a silent guardian, he would be there. The blond noticed this and sat up, looking down at him. "What're you doing, teme?" he asked.

Sasuke only looked up at him and shrugged. "I'm sleeping," he spoke, emotionlessly. But the blond gripped his right arm and tugged him up. Standing up, Sasuke could only raise an eyebrow when the blond tried to pull him into the bed. "Y-you can sleep here. But if you do anything perverted I'll beat you up, teme!" the blond warned. Laughing, Sasuke laid himself down beside him.

It was heaven. Because Sasuke could wrap his arms protectively around Naruto and encase him in the warmth Sasuke had never shared with anyone else. Finally, it was like he had reached a turning point in his life. All of his love would be given to Naruto. The innocent ball of sunlight would always be with him, during his troubled times and his happy times.

--

Sakura sat at the ledge of the sidewalk, holding her arms out to random passers. When would she get some money, some food? She was starving. All she had gotten was a few pennies. Her tattered clothes and sleepy expression only made people believe she was just another whore on the side of the street. If Naruto were here, she would be in his comfy apartment, sleeping, resting, and being happy.

Her emerald eyes widened at the sight of Naruto's best friend, Gaara. Gaara was a bit unusual. The red haired male was strictly uninterested in women. He and Naruto apparently went to the same drawing class. Naruto had a thing for drawing foxes; she remembered he wrote down one was named Kyuubi. Gaara too liked drawing, rather ugly, raccoons. But most significantly, Gaara _always _knew where Naruto was. He always looked out for him, kept in contact with him; like an older brother.

"Gaara, Gaara! Come here!"

The male sent her a glare, looking in her general direction. He seemed to be carrying grocery for his older sister, Temari. Walking over, Gaara glanced down at her. Sakura expected him to remain quiet and cold, like always, but the thing she hated most about him occurred. An evil, vile, hating grin came over his features. "Finally where you belong, huh, Haruno?" he sneered.

Sakura huffed. How dare he do that? _I'm going to tell Naruto—_

Her heart thumped. Naruto wasn't here. She instantly put on a needy look. "Please tell me you know where he is?" she asked, begged, really. Snorting, Gaara let his eyes drift to the sidewalk curb, where another beggar had joined them. Sakura guessed he knew the person. "What do you mean, 'where he is'? I haven't seen him in a few weeks," Gaara answered. "I assumed you two were out."

Sakura's heart gave a fatal thump. "No, no, no. I-I... I don't know where he went. Gaara, he's gone, he's gone," Sakura mumbled. In an instance, she felt Gaara's hand clutch around her shirt collar, lifting her up with his immense strength. "What did you do to him? Tell me now before I kill you," Gaara spat out.

"O-Oh god. I killed him, I killed him! I-I went with Nemuri Sai, and he... he," she whimpered. Gaara's pale eyes widened in shock. She knew Gaara had immense anger issues. She knew he lost in seconds. But Naruto, her Naruto, was gone.

After whimpering out the whole story, Sakura found herself thrown into the corner of an allyway. Ironically, the same way Sai had thrown Naruto as well. "I'm supposed to be the insane murderer," Gaara snarled. "If he really is dead, I promise... I'll be the one to kill you." He turned and walked away, but Sakura shook violently. No, no. She just couldn't die. Not now, not like this.

--

The blond clutched Sasuke's arm, as Sasuke continued to hold him close. Finally, they were going to shift over to the larger mansion in the city parts of Konohagakure. There, Sasuke and Itachi could keep a closer eye on Naruto, who needed the help. His stomach was still bandaged, up and down the blond angel had injuries, most of them still healing. But his mental state hadn't changed much; he still got scared at night, still woke up, clutching Sasuke's arm tightly and sweating.

Revenge would be bloody sweet once Sasuke got a hand on Naruto's culprit.

"I'm ready!" the blond voice piped up. Looking down at Naruto, Sasuke nodded to the man holding, at the moment, Sasuke's suitcases, and began walking out of the hotel room. Naruto continued to lean on him for support. The blond angel hated crutches. And he seemed to have a thing for slipping on nothing. Sasuke found it best to hold Naruto and walk. It gave Naruto support, and assured Sasuke he was protecting Naruto from anything that occurred.

They stepped into the elevator, Naruto now leaning into the elevator wall for support, facing Sasuke. His blue eyes had brightened each day. It amazed Sasuke to see such a beautiful sight each day. He knew that he needed the blond forever. No matter what he told himself, Naruto's smiles amazed him, drew him in. He could only imagine the rest of his life with awe. It seemed like a dream. But Sasuke knew it wasn't. He thanked God it wasn't.

The elevator came to a stop, and Sasuke once more walked to his blond and wrapped an arm around the male's waist, both walking out. Just at reaching the doors, however, Naruto froze in place, not budging one bit. "What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He raised an eyebrow, but the blond just didn't move. He kept staring ahead at, some pink haired beggar sitting on the sidewalk ahead, holding her hands out for money. _What the--?_

--

He spotted her across the bar, smiling coyly at him. Her emerald eyes amazed him. She was so, pretty. So completely unlike other women he had witnessed. Why was she so different from the other women he had the pleasure of being acquainted with?

Again, he felt like crap. Why? Because he couldn't attract her attention. He was mute, he was completely useless. His friends, the few he had, knew this too, and tried to set him up. But he was just so mute. And over that, he had to work too. How did they expect him to attract women when he was so, stupid? Covering his head with his arms, Naruto buried his face into the table. No amount of drinks could drag him out of this one.

He was surprised when a finger poked his arm. Looking up at Gaara, Naruto shot him a questioning glare. Couldn't he tell Naruto was busy angsting? Gaara pointed behind him now. Naruto sat up and was shocked to find the pink goddess looking at him with a smile. "Hi, I'm Sakura. I saw you looking at me. What's your name?" she asked. Naruto felt his heart break. How could he tell her? How could he tell her his name, his identity, when he hadn't spoken since he was born?

"His name is Naruto. He's mute," Gaara mumbled. Sakura's eyes widened. Was she already not into him? Naruto's heart thumped. "I couldn't help but notice; you work at Ichiraku Ramen, right? I love that place!" Sakura exclaimed. "Let's hang out sometime. I love my men blond." He felt so happy, but Gaara sent him a warning glance. Once Sakura had left, Gaara whispered something into Naruto's ear.

--

"_She's not good for you, Naruto. She's going to hurt you someday."_

"Sa-Sa-Sakura!"

Sakura looked up immediately at the loud voice. Her world crashed at the sight of Naruto before her. Yes, _Naruto_. His blue eyes, his blond hair, his figure, his tanned skin. It was Naruto in his true self. She stood up, instantly realizing she couldn't let him go. She had to go to him, hug him, keep him forever.

She raced to the other side of the street, without waiting, slipping her arms around his neck, pulling him close. She buried her head in the blond's neck, whiffing in his smell. His soft, sweet, yet... musky, smell? Why did he smell differently?

She gasped when a hand tore her back. She stumbled a bit but regained balance. Instead of just Naruto, Naruto was holding onto a male. A dark haired, black eyed, hellishly gorgeous man at that. But she recognized those dark ebony eyes. Only two men she knew had eyes like that, and one of them just happened to be her ex. But it wasn't her ex standing before her. It was the other one; Uchiha _Sasuke_.

"So she's, Sakura, huh, Naruto?" he spat out. Sakura felt a smile creep onto her face. Naruto was such a sweetie. He brought Sasuke to her. Her true love came to her! Her eyes shone and her world seemed brighter for a moment. She could be a rich and lavish Uchiha and be so happy all of the time, with no one to stop her. Not Naruto, because he had done this for her, and not Sai, because he was long out of her heart.

Sasuke stepped to her, and her heart beated loudly. Who was that cute looking blond behind him, anyway? Was he some stray he had picked up on? He sure was cute, real familiar too. He stood before her now, looking down at her with those dark eyes. Why was he so quiet? _Hurry up and kiss me! _

And without warning, a fist hit her on the mouth, sending her to the ground. Sputtering, Sakura looked up in shock, and dismay, when her Sasuke clutched the blond's arm and triumphantly kissed him on the lips. She was, heartbroken. So he only wanted to punch her? Why? Wasn't she pretty enough? She was reminded of Sai, and instantly, the pretty blond's name returned to her.

"Naruto, you're... you're alive!" She gasped, looking him up and down. "I'm so sorry, so sorry. I didn't... I-I didn't know what I was thinking, cheating on you with Nemuri Sai. I love you, Naruto, I love you so much!" She expected the blond to remember her, to hug her, to run a hand through her pink hair and whisper he loved her so much. But instead, his face scrunched up. "You got that guy to beat me up, and you left me half dead in an alley. How can I love someone who forgot me at the sight of another man with more money, power?" Naruto asked.

He spoke.

Her body shook. He learnt to speak, the moment Sasuke suddenly took him into his arms. Her whole reality came down on her. She lost everything because of one mistake. She lost Naruto, the one guy who would be utterly faithful at all times. All for Sai and Sasuke; both of whom don't even like her, one bit.

Her dream was shattered by the reality of it all. Sasuke had stolen Naruto from her.

--

Naruto smiled as Itachi opened the door for him and Sasuke. The Uchiha Mansion was huge! He was excited to be with Sasuke. Though the raven haired pervert had other plans, all of which Naruto was trying his hardest to avoid. "I'm glad to see you alive and well, Naruto-kun. Would you like to have dinner now?"Itachi asked. Naruto nodded and walked inside, still clutching Sasuke for support.

He was happy, at long last. Sakura was clean out of his heart. And finally he didn't feel like crap for being beaten up by four older men. They walked to the dining table, where dinner was set out, and Sasuke helped him sit down. Dinner was chow mien noodles and other assortments of Chinese food, none of which Naruto enjoyed. All he really wanted was his Ichiraku Ramen.

Casting Naruto a smirk, Sasuke nodded at Itachi, who pulled out a bowl of take-out Ichiraku miso pork ramen. Placing it before the blond, who let out a love struck sigh, Itachi took his own seat and began to eat. Sasuke grabbed the chair beside Naruto and watched the blond slurp down the food. Half way through his bowl, while only having eaten it for at the most, two seconds, Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"I love you, teme!"

To his surprise, Sasuke leaned over to plant a kiss against the corner of his mouth, being careful to place a hand on his behind. "I love you too, dobe," he whispered.

Shrieking, Naruto jumped up and scampered behind Itachi. "I'd appreciate the no-groping clause in a situation like this," Itachi managed to choke out. "We're having dinner, otouto-chan." Naruto grinned and cheekily took his seat again. So things seemed okay now. No more problems, just happiness now.

--

Owari.


End file.
